Dear Miley
by BloodyDawnAngel
Summary: Lilly gives Miley a letter conveying her feeling for Miley. Better to just read. Rated M for implied wrist cutting.


Declaimer – I don't own Hannah Montana. This story and the letter came from a short film how during the special features on the DVD Loving Annabelle

This was kind of rushed but I would really love for you to read and review this story. I would mean a lot to me.

_**Font like this is flashback warnings**_

**This font is the letter Lilly writes Miley.**

Font like this is present text.

_Font like this is past text._

Story title

Dear Miley

_**~~Flashback~~**_

_I'm folding the letter I'm going to give to Miley tomorrow. As I fold the letter into a square form I think back to the a time wear she was dancing outside in a cute, orange nightgown. The way the grass, crumpled at her feet. The way her hair moved as she twirled around. Her beautiful joy filled smile._

_**~~End Flashback~~**_

**Dear Miley**

**I'm sorry I had to write all this in a letter instead of telling you face to face. You remember in the 8****th**** grade when you wrote me that letter about your grandfather and your secret?**

I'm sitting in my car driving to the airport. I've decided to visit Miley after so many years. To see if maybe her feelings have changed, that is, if she still remembers me.

**Well that's kinda how I feel about my secret.**

On the plane I continue thinking. Do I really want to see her again? I put my head down to think. All my old emotions coming back. Just as the plane takes of heading back to my home town.

The drive to her house was short, only about 10 minutes from the airport. I pull up to her house, but don't get out of the car. I'm to nervous to do so.

As I sit hear, I think back to our high school days…

_**~~Flashback~~**_

**It's our senior year, and so many things are starting to change. I feel like all our friends are so wrapped up in guys and getting married. But some how I know where different. We have big dreams.**

_I'm leaning on her, smoking a cigarette. She is absentmindedly playing with my hair._

**I like when you always talk about wanting to be famous, and live in a big mansion and change the world. I secretly think I would like to change the world to.**

_Miley and I have one of our sleepovers. We whisper to each other, being careful in hopes of not waking up any of the other girls here. When she falls asleep I wonder if I could, should, try to hold her hand while she sleeps, if she wakeup I could just say that I hadn't realized I had. But, the more I try, the more nervous I get._

**You know me better then anyone and I know I can tell you anything, but, for some reason, as I write this letter know, I feel kind of scared of the future and what I'm about to write. I'm scared a lout about who I will become and if you'll still be my best friend.**

_I'm walking hand in hand with Miley down the outside path of the school building. My hands starting to get sweaty but she is taking no notice, thank heavens for me._

_**~~End flashback~~**_

I finally built up the nerve to get out of the car and walk up the path to her house, but on my way up it, I notice a small red wagging belonging to a child I assume. My nerves are starting to come back.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

**Since you've started hanging out with Jake Ryan, things have started to change, you've changed, our friendships changed.**

_I'm sitting next to Miley as she talks to Jake, but her talking to him is only making me feel jealous of him._

_I'm sitting in my room listing to music and flipping through a magazine when my phone rings. On the other end I hear Mileys voice. She's delivering some bad news, at least for me, it was._

**When you called me the other night and told me you went to look-out point with him I new I had to do something. Although I have written 500 copies of this letter, I know this is the copy I will give you know matter what; and I'm going to give it to you tomorrow. **

_I'm waking down the path of the school, looking for Miley. When I round the corner I see her talking with her friends. I join in the conversation long enough for me to slip the letter into her jacket, and then slip out without suspicions._

**Miley, since you and Jack started going out I have started to have these feelings I've never had before. I don't want you to wig out and please, please, try to understand. I like boys a lot, but I think I might like girls to; I mean I think I might like you in a going steady sort of way. Don't freak out and please don't tell anyone. I know you'll understand, where kindred spirits. I know well be best friends forever.**

_**~~End flashback~~**_

I can re-see the images of the day I fell in love with her. I'm watching her dance around outside with sparklers in her hands, wearing that same orange nightgown I used to love. But as she dances she suddenly stops and stares up, and it's is only then that I notice she's staring at me.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

_It's bin only a few hours since I gave her the letter. I'm not waiting out by my jeep to pick her up like usual. But as time tikes by and my watch shows it's bin an hour, I decide to leave and find her on my own. What happened next broke my heart._

_I was driving by the school when I stopped and looked over and saw her with her friends. My face grew in shock and sadness. Why? Because, there they where laughing at the letter that conveys my feelings. I can feel the tears stream down my cheeks as I put my head on the steering wheel and cry my unheard cries._

**~~New Flashback~~**

_It's bin several hours since then and I've decided I need to move on for now. Fast, right?_

_I take down and throw out everything that reminds me of Miley. Then I take down and pack some of my stuff up. I had called my parents just 30 minutes earlier, asking if it was ok to transfer schools. They had said yes as long as it was a public school near them. That was about 3 states over._

_Later the night I'm lying on my bed having stopped packing for the night after picking up a razor. I put the razor to my wrist and dug it in deep. I feel a large amount of pain stab through me as I cry once again, but I can't tell if its form the cut or my heart._

_**~~End Flashback~~**_

After remembering everything that happened, all the pain in high school. I've decided on thing; I don't need to revisit this pain. So I turn around and head back to my car, to move on for the last time. But, I'm not sad, because I know I don't need her in my life.

Getting into my car I know form now on I'll move forward, hopefully never revisiting this pain.

**Love always**

**Lilly**

Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please.


End file.
